pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI006: Pikachu Re-Volts
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey |rchars =Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, Officer Jenny |michars = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Misty's Togepi, Magnemite (x4), Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Arbok, Jessie's Lickitung, James' Weezing, James' Victreebel, Cassidy's Drowzee, Ash's Lapras, Gastly, Wartortle, Vulpix, Mankey, Primeape, Growlithe, Poliwag, Ponyta, Grimer, Kingler, Voltorb, Hitmonchan, Seaking, Starmie, Electabuzz, Magikarp, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon |local =Mandarin Island North |major =Misty's Togepi learns Metronome. James' Victreebel knows Tackle. Tracey meets Butch and Cassidy. Ash and co. go to Navel Island. |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png }} is the 6th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands season. Synopsis As soon as Ash and friends arrive on Mandarin Island, they notice that all the Pokémon hate their trainers. Pikachu and Togepi falls under the dark spell as well, turning against Ash and Misty. Team Rocket arrive too and Meowth runs away. They soon realize it was the work of Cassidy, Butch and their new Drowzee. Can Ash and the others stop Cassidy and Butch? Episode Plot As Lapras swims, Ash wonders when will they eat. Using the binoculars, Tracey sees Mandrain Island. Ash sees as well, but he and Misty see it looks like buildings floating on sea. Tracey tells Mandarin Island has a big city, with many theaters and skyscrapers. Misty is disappointed it is not a tropical island, but Ash does not care as long as there is something to eat. They are being watched by two people, who know him from before and demand revenge. When they arrive, Ash calls Lapras back. Suddenly, a group of people are being pressed by their Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu go, but the latter is affected by something and stops. Pikachu turns to Ash, with a sour look on his face. Togepi comes to him, with the same look. Ash asks if something is wrong and gets attacked by Pikachu, knocking him, Misty and Tracey out. Ash goes to Pikachu, but gets stopped by Magnemite, who electrocute him. Ash tries to resist this and goes to Pikachu. The Voltorb explodes and suddenly, the Pokémon are gone. Ash yells "Pikachu!", but there is no reply. Jenny comes, being explained what happened. Jenny heard of this trouble and suddenly, Gastly appears, so Jenny pushes it away. They contact Professor Oak and Ash wants to find Pikachu as soon as possible. Oak asks if he knows where to look, but seeing he does not know, Ash calms down. Jenny believes that it is a Psychic attack at doing, as her Gastly is not affected by it. Oak responds there is some truth to it. Tracey thinks a Psychic Pokémon is doing this, causing Ash to shake him, trying to know whom. Tracey tells him to calm down, although Ash and Misty knows Pikachu and Togepi have never behaved like that. Thinking if they find the source, Ash and Misty will find Pikachu and Togepi, so they go to search. Team Rocket came to a large building. Jessie and James want to enter it, but Meowth scratches them, reminding them they need to capture Pikachu. As Jessie goes to attack, Meowth defends himself, but gets affected, having a gloomy look on his face and runs away while Jessie and James follow him. They come to a building, where Meowth goes in a hole. Meowth enters and tells he is here to serve. Two people see it is a talking Meowth, and those two are Cassidy and Butch. Jessie and James enter through the same tunnel Meowth did and see Cassidy and Butch. Jessie is surprised to see Cassidy and James also, to see Butch, but calls him Botch, making Butch disappointed. They all tell the motto their own way and get exhausted. Cassidy tells Jessie she might get kicked off Team Rocket, but it is only a rumor. James asks if something was told about him, but Jessie pulls him, thinking Cassidy started this rumor. Butch and Cassidy clarify that the boss himself has come to them and paid the fine to get them out of the prison. Meowth comes to Butch and Cassidy. James tells Meowth to remember who are his friends, but the latter ignores. Cassidy and Butch point to the Pokémon collection, who all have the malicious look on their faces and under their ownership. Jessie sends Lickitung and Arbok, while James Weezing and Victreebel, hoping to steal from them. When Victreebel was sent, it bites James. Suddenly, a Drowzee, equipped by some machines, appears. Jessie tells the Pokémon to attack, but they are out of their control. Butch tells that Drowzee broadcasts psychic waves, which are sent via the antennae, controlling any Pokémon. Due to this, Cassidy and Butch order Jessie and James' Pokémon, along with Meowth, to attack Jessie and James, which they do. Jessie wakes up and finds Ash, getting surprised. Misty bandages James' arm, even if he finds it rough. Ash tells Gastly found them on the street and was knocked out. Jenny believes there is a connection between them and the unusual activity, while Ash wonders to Team Rocket why Meowth is not with them. James explains Meowth, like their own Pokémon, were taken away. Jessie and James would like to say, but they don't want to help the police. However, Ash stops them, saying that all Pokémon are in trouble. James and Jessie are convinced, thinking they can help only this time. Jessie and James come to the building, telling Butch and Cassidy they have a peace offering - many Poké Balls. Butch and Cassidy let them in, although they know Jessie and James are not like them. Jessie and James push the cart, as Ash, Misty, Tracey and Officer Jenny appear out of it. They see Drowzee is controlling the Pokémon, so Cassidy has Drowzee uses the psychic powers to command the Pokémon to attack. Officer Jenny has Gastly battle. Cassidy has Drowzee attack in an attempt to control Gastly, but the latter is immune and uses Psywave, but Drowzee uses Psychic to counter the Psywave. The Pokémon focus their attacks at the heroes. Gastly appears and negates the attacks, while Ash tries to reason with Pikachu, but goes on deaf ears. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on him, but Ash smiles, making Jessie and James think he has a plan. While Ash gets hit some times (surprising Butch and Cassidy), as Officer Jenny's Gastly is getting weak, Ash gets to the machine and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. While he hits Ash, this causes the machines Ash was standing to explode. which breaks the the control over the other Pokémon. Misty reunites with Togepi, while Jessie and James are glad Meowth and their Pokémon are back to themselves. Ash is happy Pikachu is back to normal. Cassidy and Butch attempt to cut off the heroes' escape, but James has Weezing use Smokescreen. Gastly destroys the gate and the Pokémon go out of the building. Butch and Cassidy appear, wanting to revenge. They accept the challenge, being a 2-on-2 battle. Ash appears, wanting the 3-on-3 battle, wanting justice of what they did to the Pokémon. Jenny warns them to keep their guard up since Drowzee is still powerful even though the machine is destroyed. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, though Drowzee Teleports to him. Arbok goes to Bite, but Drowzee Teleports once more to avoid the attack. Victreebel, Lickitung and Weezing go to Tackle, but are pushed away by Drowzee's Mega Punch. Ash and Pikachu go to attack, though Butch and Cassidy has Drowzee to use the antennae to control all the Pokémon on the island, so Cassidy declares to use Metronome. Drowzee pushes its fingers left and right (and so does Togepi). Pikachu goes to attack, although Togepi releases its powers. With a huge blast, the building explodes, so Butch and Cassidy are arrested. Next day, the heroes receive the awards of becoming the honorary citizens. Jenny tells they would've given to Jessie and James an award, but they are not present. Team Rocket heard this and even if they did the right thing, they know wrong is where they belong. As the heroes depart, Tracey notices Jessie and James are only on the winning side when it is required. Ash responds that even they can win some of them and the heroes laugh. Debuts Move *Psywave Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Drowzee (JP), Kangaskhan (US) Errors * Ponyta uses Flamethrower even though it could not use this move until Generation II. Gallery﻿ Cassidy and Butch have seen their enemy OI006 2.jpg Pikachu is controlled OI006 3.jpg Pikachu attacks his own friends OI006 4.jpg Ash gets attacked by Magnemite OI006 5.jpg Jenny pushes Gastly away OI006 6.jpg Meowth is affected OI006 7.jpg Jessie and James find Butch and Cassidy OI006 8.jpg Meowth joins Cassidy and Butch OI006 9.jpg Drowzee controls the Pokémon OI006 10.jpg Jessie fails to order the Pokémon OI006 11.jpg The heroes saved Jessie and James OI006 12.jpg Jessie and James appear once more OI006 13.jpg The heroes ambush OI006 14.jpg Drowzee uses its psychic moves OI006 15.jpg The Pokémon attack OI006 16.jpg Gastly takes the hit OI006 17.jpg Ash lets himself be attacked by Pikachu's Thunderbolt OI006 18.jpg Misty hugs Togepi OI006 19.jpg Ash hugs Pikachu OI006 20.jpg Drowzee's Metronome OI006 22.jpg An explosion OI006 23.jpg Cassidy and Butch's second defeat OI006 24.jpg Jenny gives Ash the title OI006 25.jpg Team Rocket set their path OI006_26.jpg FIN }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi